


Brown Eyed Girl

by HelloRoseTyler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birth, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Marvel Universe, Pregnancy, Steggy - Freeform, Super Soldier Serum, labor, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloRoseTyler/pseuds/HelloRoseTyler
Summary: Inspired by this picture of Chris Evans holding his nephew.http://fuckyeahevansandgosling.tumblr.com/post/23903455636/chris-holding-his-baby-nephew





	Brown Eyed Girl

He had spent every second of the 18 hours by her side. She could tell he was exhausted though he never admitted it. She didn’t want to send the baby with the nurses, but they reassured her time and again that they were merely going to run some tests to make sure everything was okay. After all, this baby was half super serum. Natasha tried to calm her nerves. “Tony made sure you got into a state-of-the-art hospital, Strange is on the team conducting the tests, and I’ll be there watching over her the whole time. Get some rest, Peg. You haven’t slept in over a day, and you’re going to need it. You too, old man.” “Promise she’ll be okay?” Peggy yawned. Natasha nodded fervently. “Thanks, Aunt Nat.” Steve smiled. Natasha patted Peggy’s hand and left, closing the door behind her. 

He sat on the edge of her bed and picked up her hand, turning it over in his, tracing her fingers. He looked up at her and she smiled. He loved when she did that. “How do you still look gorgeous after all of this?” She huffed and closed her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, darling.” She never believed him in moments like these, but that didn’t make it any less true. Her dark curls contrasted beautifully on the clean white pillow case, and, even though she wasn’t wearing any makeup, her lips held a red tint and her cheeks were rosy. Steve couldn’t help but remember the first time he saw Snow White. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep then gently kissed her forehead before moving to the small reclining chair that just barely held a normal human, let alone him.

It felt as though he had just fallen asleep when Natasha gently knocked on the door and entered stealthily, careful not to wake Peggy. Tenderly, she passed the baby to Steve, whose brawny frame looked almost comical holding a tiny baby. “As we expected, the serum is attached to her DNA, but she’s not showing any adverse reactions; however, she is quite strong.” “Doesn’t get that from me.” Steve brushed off, looking reverently at Peggy. “Hey, did you two ever decide on a name?” Natasha asked. Steve looked down at his brown-eyed baby girl and smiled, “Yeah, Angie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture of Chris Evans holding his nephew.
> 
> http://fuckyeahevansandgosling.tumblr.com/post/23903455636/chris-holding-his-baby-nephew


End file.
